


Slow Burn

by isnt_it_bromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Oral, Virgin Reader, blowjob, cum, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_it_bromantic/pseuds/isnt_it_bromantic
Summary: You're a virgin, so Dean and you are going to take it slow.





	Slow Burn

Dean leans over to kiss your neck softly, moving up to your mouth to press his lips against yours. He kisses you slowly, pushing you down onto the bed and climbing on top of you. You moan softly into the kiss as he starts to take off your shirt when you feel your body tensing up against his.

"...Dean", you whisper, looking up into his eyes with a saddened expression.

"Y/N?", Dean asks, giving you the same look you gave him, confusion all over his face. "Do you want to stop?" He took his hands off you, sitting up.

"Dean.. I'm-- I'm.." You paused as you sat up too.

Dean raised an eyebrow, waiting for you to speak.

"I'm a virgin." You mumbled, looking down. You were much younger than Dean, so you surely were not gonna be as experienced at him, but you lacked any kind of experience. You've never had sex. All you've ever had was some make out session with a female friend of yours some years ago for a little practice, but the two of you didn't go further than that.

Dean looked confused, raising a brow as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "You mean you've never..?"

You nod, blushing as you feel your cheeks heating up. You knew what Dean would think of this. After all, he liked his girls with a little experience.

"Uhh..", Dean paused, not knowing what to say. He knew you were shy, but he didn't seem to have expected you to be a virgin. "Alright, we should stop this. Maybe you should get some rest, huh? That hunt was pretty tiring for you." Dean suggested, placing a hand to your arm.

"Dean.. Um.. I- I don't really wanna stop." You looked up at him, getting a feeling of heat between your legs. You wanted this..  
You've thought about sex with Dean before, there's always been some tension between the two of you. Dean sometimes would flirt with you. You were a shy girl, you never really responded to it, so Dean would keep it to sweet, innocent flirting. You knew he was attracted to you, having checked you out the first time you met.  
And even Sam had noticed you liked his brother, finding yourself look at him for a moment too long sometimes. You had developed a crush on the older brother.

"Listen, kiddo..", Dean started, "You're a virgin. I can't.. I can't do this. I'm not the guy for that." Dean sighed. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"We don't have to.. we don't have to go there, Dean. We could just do some.. other stuff." You blushed, not knowing how else to say it.

Dean raised a brow, his lips forming to a little smirk. "Other stuff?"

"A little further than making out, but not.. you know.." You looked down at the bed, nervously.

Dean let out a small chuckle. "Well, sweetie, you've done some other stuff, have you?"

You shook your head.

Dean sighed. "Uh.. Well, you sure know how to kiss", he mumbled chuckling, (you couldn't help but grin a little at this. If Dean knew), "but, uh.. I'm not sure if that's really a good idea. I might have taken it a little to far here, kid, I'm.. I'm much older than you, and uh, I mean, you sure about this? You're so nervous, tense. Doesn't seem like you'd be ready for this."

You looked into his eyes, nodding this time. "Dean, I've wanted this.. for a long time. I want you.."  
He cocked a brow, "Oh, really? You've thought about--?"  
"Yeah", you admitted, feeling how you were blushing again.

"So, you wanna, uh-- just, uh.. stick to third base, huh?" Dean grinned.

"Third base?", you asked innocently.

Dean gave you an oh-seriously-girl face. "Third base. Oral. Fingering. You know."

"Mhhmm.. yeah."

He laughed softly.

"And, uh, you still want me to take your virginity some time?", Dean asked, his gaze confused.

"Yes, Dean. I just want to take this slow.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's take it slow if that's what you want. Tell me if you want to stop. I won't mind, okay?"

  
You smiled softly at Dean, before you pulled him into a kiss. Dean kissed you back, before pressing you onto the bed again, this time much more gently and carefully. He climbed onto your small body, starting to kiss your neck.

Dean took his time with you, nibbling softly at your neck, before he helped you take off your shirt, taking off his own after that. He kept kissing your neck before moving down to your collarbone. He slipped a hand under your back and snapped open your bra, tugging it off you.

You couldn't help but be a little embarrassed..

  
"You're beautiful, kiddo", Dean smiled lightly, taking a breast into his hand. He gently massaged it before he leaned down to your chest, taking your nipple into his mouth. He started sucking it as you let out a sweet moan. Dean grinned at your reaction as he started to caress your other breast, before he went back to kissing your lips again. He deepened the kiss this time, using just a little tongue. He reached for the waistband of your pants as you helped him taking them off. Dean gave you a questioning look if you were sure. You nodded, and he pulled off your little black lace panties.

  
"Shh, relax, sweetheart. You're gonna love this", he mumbled.  
Dean ran a finger across your folds, as you felt the heat growing between your legs. "Seems like you're not wet enough, huh? C'mon, kid. Lemme help you with that."

Dean gently run a hand across your thigh, giving it a little squeeze before he pulled your legs apart just a little. He leaned down to your pussy, pressing a finger to your clit and gently rubbing it just before he moved his head towards you.. 

_Oh God, this was happening. Dean was going to do this._

.. and pressing a kiss to your thigh, moving over to your core to lick a small stripe up your labia. He started sucking at your clit, slowly, and you couldn't help but let out a soft, long groan. "Dean, ahhh--!!" 

"You taste so good, baby", he grinned, going back to sucking your clit as you not only felt yourself grow so much wetter but you also felt this sudden urge for Dean to fuck you. You craved him.. in every way. But not tonight. You felt yourself tremble a little. Dean was perfectly skilled with his tongue, causing you to let out quiet little moans. He pressed a finger inside you, and you immediately felt your pussy clenching against it tightly. "You're tight", he said, letting his finger rest a little inside. "Tell me if it hurts, alright?"

Dean slowly started to pump his finger in and out of you, until you had loosened up enough for him to add a second. It did hurt a little, it wasn't too bad but you felt your walls stretching around his fingers. "That fine, sweetie?" He asked, to which you gave him a small nod. He moved his fingers gently, while he worked his tongue on your clit. You moaned, rocking your hips as he hit your g-spot. "Fuck, Dean!", you moaned, enjoying this oh-my-god feeling.

Dean went off your clit just to give you an amused grin, "you like this, Y/N?", he asked before going back to sucking your clit while fingering you gently. 

"Deaaaann...", you moaned, louder this time, "It feels soo good. Fuck. Dean. Please.." You felt your orgasm coming closer, placing a hand to Dean's head. You tugged at his hair as you felt your orgasm coming. Dean began to finger you a little harder as you came over his fingers, breathing heavily.

Your breath had slowed down just a moment after, as Dean pulled his fingers out of you. You didn't say a word..

Dean pressed a kiss to your forehead, taking you into his warm, big arms. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Good...", you said, in a small voice, and you felt Dean's concern, "just.. I, uh, I didn't ever think we'd-..."

He chuckled. "Yeah, me neither. So, uh..", he caressed your cheek, but you cut him off by reaching to the waistband of his jeans. You started to take off his belt.

Dean smirked playfully, "What's that gonna be, sweetie?"

"I-I uh.. I had my fun. You need yours." You said, smirking back at him. Dean helped you take off his pants. He unzipped them, pulling down both his jeans and boxers at once, his large, thick erection springing free. You tensed up at the size for just a moment, wrapping a hand around his shaft. You slowly started to stroke up and down. Dean closed his eyes as you stroked him, small moans leaving his lips. You leaned over to take his dick into your mouth, licking up his shaft just before you took it into your mouth like you had seen in a porn video once. You took in just a bit of length, gently sucking it. 

Dean placed a hand on your head, playing with your hair as his breathing became louder.

You took in a little more -- so that you had half his length in his mouth, working your way on his dick as Dean lightly tugged your hair. "God, girl. You're a natural", Dean approved. "But I think I'm gonna cum soon, and you don't want me to cum in your little mouth", he groaned. You took out his dick, stroking it only to speak, "What makes you think I don't want that, Dean?", you said, teasingly, looking up at his eyes. He gave you a dirty grin as you wrapped your mouth around his cock. You bobbed your head up and down, feeling Dean coming closer and closer. "Fuck, Y/N", he groaned, his warm cock pulsating and throbbing inside your mouth as he pressed you down a little which made you gag. Soon, he shoot his hot cum all inside your mouth.

And you swallowed it all down.

"Good girl", Dean praised you.

And at that, you laid down next to him. Dean shifted closer, tightly wrapping his arms around you. You placed your head on his chest as Dean kissed your forehead. You two were silent for a few seconds when he tugged the blanket over both of you. 

"Good night, Dean."

"Sweet dreams, kiddo."

_Sure, you thought. After all that._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
